


Время

by JimmyJames



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyJames/pseuds/JimmyJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она была синяя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время

**Author's Note:**

> У меня нет авторское право фандома. Я не делал деньги с фиком.

Она была синяя. Любов была всегда синяя Мастеру. Это был удивительно как Мастер нашёл себя с Доктором на кровать ТАРДИС. Это тоже былo невозможно так как каждый властелин времeни не боялся события.  
Честно говоря Мастер знал что его жизнь была попроще в послегнее время; наконец он мог забыть своё прошлое. Мастер мог дожить c Доктором: быстрыe поцелуи, особенно сюрпризы Доктора - всё время и космос только для них. Иногда Мастер не понимал почему он не решил любить Доктора раньше. Он никогда думал что синий ящик мог делать его прошлое интересным. Это был забавнo как ранее они не могли понять этого.


End file.
